Kovu
Kovu means "Scar" in Swahili. :“''Judge me now for who I am. Or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?” :―Kovu to Simba. '''Kovu' is the deuteragonist of the 1998 movie The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. He is the adopted son of Zira, the younger adopted brother of Nuka and Vitani, and the mate of Kiara. Backgroundhttps://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Kovu?action=edit&section=1: Kovu is claimed to be the youngest son of Zira, who is a follower of Scar; his two older siblings are Nuka and Vitani. He was apparently born at some point during Scar's reign, as Scar hand-picked him to be his successor. As a result, he was referred to by the Outsiders as the Chosen One. However, Scar merely adopted him, and Kovu is of no relation to Scar. His chosen path was put to a halt after Simbatook back the throne from Scar and exiled the Outsiders. As a result of Scar's death, Kovu was expected to one day avenge Scar by killing Simba and usurping the throne. As a cub, he was put through harsh training by Zira to prepare him for this task. PersonalityEdit Kovu is aggressive and crude, even as a cub. Upon first meeting Kiara, his first reaction is to snarl a challenge, and the only game he appears to understand is play-fighting. His violent tendencies are reinforced by a knack for taking care of himself, as he is physically fit and an able hunter, two features that make way for his more arrogant and cocky side. Even as a cub, Kovu strives to please and takes no shame in showing off to the more innocent Kiara. However, when faced by his mother, Kovu is submissive and prone to showing his softer side, exposing a desire to befriend and treat kindly the new cub he has just met. After meeting Kiara again as an adolescent, Kovu begins to cave to his inner good, proving himself to enjoy laughter and good times. Kovu Background information Feature films The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Television programs The Lion Guard Video games The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride GameBreak The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure Animators Andrew Collins Voice Ryan O'Donohue (cub) Jason Marsden (adolescent) Gene Miller (adolescent; singing) Frank Welker (roars and growling) Jason Marsden (cub; The Lion Guard) Inspiration Romeo. Character information Other names The chosen one (by Zira and Nuka) Little termite (by Nuka) Fuzzy maraca (by Timon, as a cub) Little lad (by Zira) Riffraff (by Zazu) Scar's heir (by Simba) Kid (by Timon) Green eyes (by Jasiri) Personality Kind, conflicted, caring, friendly, brave, serious, protective, affectionate, good-hearted, fun-loving, cheerful, calm, remorseful, insecure (formerly), innocent Appearance Slender, auburn fur, tan muzzle, underbelly and paws, black nose, dark brown mane, emerald green eyes. Occupation Scar's chosen heir (formerly) Heir and Prince Consort of the Pride Lands Alignment Neutral, later good Affiliations Pridelanders Goal To avenge Scar and take over the Pride Lands (formerly). To reunite the two prides (succeeded) Home Outlands (formerly) Pride Rock, Pride Lands Relatives Allies: Kiara, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Zira (formerly), Vitani, Rafiki, Outsiders, Pridelanders, Kion (presumed). Enemies: Simba (formerly), Zira, Nuka, Outsiders(briefly), Kion (formerly), Jasiri, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Vitani (briefly). Likes Being with Kiara, being accepted by Simba and Nala, having fun, romance. Dislikes Being like Scar, being mistreated by his mother, Simba's distrust, the prides fighting, being separated from Kiara, discrimination. Powers and abilities: Animalistic strength and agility. Fate: Helps reunite the prides and becomes Simba and Nala's son-in-law when he marries Kiara as her prince consort and future king. Quote: "You'll never hurt Kiara, or Simba, not while I'm here." "I will avenge Scar and take his place in the Pride Lands. Simba is the enemy. I must kill him." Gallery: Category:Characters (Outlanders)